1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method and apparatus of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for adjusting touch sensitivity of a touch sensor in a portable terminal, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal has various functions to execute complex functions. In this case, the portable terminal includes an input unit such as a keyboard or a mouse for executing all types of functions, but portability of the input unit is not easy. Accordingly, to solve the foregoing problem, a conventional portable terminal includes a touch panel instead of a keyboard or a mouse. In this case, the touch panel may be composed of a plurality of touch sensors. That is, upon sensing a touch operation in the touch sensor, the portable terminal executes a function corresponding to the touch operation. Here, the touch sensor senses the touch operation according to a set touch sensitivity.
However, in a portable terminal as illustrated above, the touch sensitivity of a touch sensor may change according to a peripheral environment. For example, when a user grips the portable terminal by hand, the touch sensitivity of the touch sensor may maintain. However, when the portable terminal is on a table, touch sensitivity of the touch sensor may be deteriorated. Namely, when the portable terminal contacts an insulated material, the touch sensitivity of the touch sensor may be deteriorated. This may significantly deteriorate the touch sensitivity of a touch sensor in a portable terminal. Furthermore, an operational efficiency of the portable terminal may consequently also be deteriorated.